


男人的需求

by ifonlyididnt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Feminization, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Roleplay, Top Bucky Barnes, lite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyididnt/pseuds/ifonlyididnt
Summary: “这才是我的女孩。”巴基说，“我知道你会理解的，我又累又紧绷地回到家，我妻子得让我感觉好一点。”——史蒂夫和巴基（在一个阴茎笼的帮助下）扮演不情愿的妻子和纠缠不休的丈夫。





	男人的需求

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Man's Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404793) by [grzanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grzanka/pseuds/grzanka). 



“你想要阴茎笼吗？”巴基问。

“要，”史蒂夫笑着泛起潮红，有一点羞耻，但更多是兴奋。“不知道我能不能硬着睡着，那之后。”他又想了想，“说实话，都不知道没它我能不能忍住不射。”

巴基微笑着点头，“我就知道用得着。”

-

史蒂夫被一只抚摸他后背的手闹醒了，激增的肾上腺素让他本能地绷紧，然后才想起他正安全地趴在自己床上。他注意到睡裙乱了，但仍足以让他保持端庄，这个体位让他能藏起阴茎笼。他认出背上是巴基的手。史蒂夫记起了他们要怎么玩这个，他随着紧张感流走松弛下来，半梦半醒的。

“嗯，”史蒂夫哼唧着，装出困惑的样子，眼睛几乎睁不开，“巴基？”

“是啊，是我，甜心。”巴基抬手抚过史蒂夫的头发，然后是脸颊，用拇指触碰着他的嘴，“抱歉吵醒你，但我感觉好紧张想放松一下。”他甚至努力让自己听起来有点懊恼，史蒂夫不得不憋着笑，毕竟这可是他自己的主意。巴基这样谈论性听起来很陌生，他直白地要求，但用词小心就像怕惹到史蒂夫脆弱的感情。这是史蒂夫想要的感觉，有点奇怪，新鲜和尴尬，如他总是梦想的那样唤起了他的欲望。巴基的手从后背摸到肩胛骨，经过大臂终于抓住史蒂夫的手，然后带着他隔着拳击短裤的布料碰触他硬挺的阴茎，同时推挤着臀部以确保他的饥渴不被错认。

史蒂夫扯回自己的手，愤慨地把脸埋进枕头里叹气。“我累了。”他照剧情说，言语有点含糊不清。

巴基发出个不快的声响，改变了策略。他开始向史蒂夫的脖颈上落下细碎的亲吻，并继续抚摸他的背——他知道这招能让史蒂夫高兴。他是对的，刚吻下去史蒂夫就喘息起来，却马上扭动着躲开，并耸起肩膀反抗着注意力。

“我也很累，甜心，但这能帮我睡得更好。”巴基对史蒂夫的皮肤低语，声音坚定得足以动摇史蒂夫不带后援冲进战场的决定。这一刻史蒂夫非常庆幸他有和巴基争辩的经历，不然他可能已经投降了，让巴基得到他想要的，得到他们都想要的然后搞砸这出戏。

“巴基，我不想要，我们就睡觉吧。”他再次尝试，这次听起来清醒了些。他翻了个身，好面对正跪在身旁的巴基。巴基只穿着内裤，阴茎醒目地硬着，他看到他的表情从放松的诱哄变成皱眉。

“就让我……”他迅速靠近，粗暴地推着史蒂夫躺下，挤出他肺里的空气，好像那一瞬间他失去了自控，厌倦了史蒂夫的不情愿因为他本可以直接取得他想要的。史蒂夫脸红了，因这动作中暗含的自私而兴奋，这是巴基终于要彻底无视史蒂夫的感受，只以他想要的方式使用他的信号。“你什么都不用做，我只要释放掉就会让你继续睡觉的，洋娃娃。”史蒂夫皱着眉听完，他紧抿着嘴对这安排表示不满，但没说任何阻止的话。

巴基看起来满意了，他不再皱眉，挪动着分开史蒂夫的双腿，跪在其间向他倾身。他抓住史蒂夫的手腕将他的手臂拉过头顶又松开，俯身将手放在史蒂夫的脸颊上亲吻了他。“这才是我的女孩。”他说，“手别动。我知道你会理解的，我又累又紧绷地回到家，我妻子得让我感觉好一点。”他又吻了史蒂夫，这次用上一点舌头，而史蒂夫缓慢地回吻了，他仍然疲倦，仍不悦于巴基将他的缺乏抵抗视作对史蒂夫为所欲为的允许。天啊，他说起这些的方式，就像史蒂夫只是一具方便又温暖的肉体，只为让他在一天漫长的工作后感觉好些的趁手工具……好吧，史蒂夫能感觉到他的阴茎开始硬了并压上了笼子，真庆幸巴基向他提议了用这个，提醒着史蒂夫为什么想要这出戏。想起这些史蒂夫气恼地挣脱了亲吻，他转开头而巴基尖锐地吸了口气，收紧了握在史蒂夫脸上的手。

“嘿，干嘛？这么冷淡？你不等我就睡了又不是我的错——如果你等了我也不用叫醒你。”他说，声音恼火，仿佛这都是史蒂夫的错，而他没直接趴到史蒂夫身上蹭着他的屁股射出来就已经是那么体贴了。史蒂夫反应平平，只挑了下眉毛作为回应。

“洋娃娃，我有我的需求，而你同意了做我妻子。”巴基继续，听起来仍然恼怒于史蒂夫的缺乏热情，至少也是不够纵容与甜蜜。“你就只是躺在这儿，完全不睬我。”他掐了把史蒂夫的屁股，“我都忍不住反应，甜心。”当史蒂夫再次表现得不屑回答，他就翻了个白眼说，“好吧，随你的便。”然后把他的老式棉睡裙扯到臀部以上。史蒂夫叹了口气，仍不看巴基，好似对正发生的一切心态平和，纵使他不得不压抑住这动作引起的快感本能的战栗。巴基因他的缺少反应而更加生气，他抓住史蒂夫的大腿，没有了睡裙的阻碍他将双腿分得更开。突然的动作带来的疼痛感最美妙，史蒂夫的大腿肌肉灼痛着，但愿这酸痛能持续到第二天。史蒂夫知道如果巴基把睡裙推得更高点，就能看到他兴奋的潮红直蔓延到胸口。但巴基只要用到他的屁股，想到这点让史蒂夫被快感再次席卷。“我知道你累了，我也是，我会快点来的。”

“巴基……”史蒂夫终于开口，难过地蹙眉看向他。“我不想要，但要是你非得……”他接受了，然后闭上眼再度叹息，好像他毫无办法，让他的声音带上恳求，“求你巴基，不能等到明天吗？”

“告诉过你我不能，你知道这个需要处理。”巴基指示他硬挺的性器，然后扯下短裤。史蒂夫感到剧烈的失望，因为今天没有含巴基的阴茎这项内容，而他却因眼前的这幕垂涎欲滴了。巴基把内裤扔到枕头上，可能是怕卷进被单里找不着。他更加粗鲁地掰开史蒂夫的屁股，两根手指插进他的后穴，史蒂夫因毫无准备和感觉太好而猛地弹动——巴基知道他那儿多敏感。“嗯，一点都没湿。哥们觉得被侮辱了。”巴基总结着观察结果，他听起来还恼火着。他挫败地吁气，好像史蒂夫是成心要让他的这个晚上变得艰难，他用阴茎的头部摩擦史蒂夫的小洞。当碰到穴口，他愉悦地呻吟着开始推进。史蒂夫感觉到他撞上他还干着的皮肤，惊讶地弹起身。

“等等！”史蒂夫猝然尖叫，推着巴基的胸膛，试图把他推出去。巴基带着疑问地看向他。“没，没有湿，”他结结巴巴地说，脸红得像个番茄——羞愧于他的身体不同意让他的丈夫在一天艰辛的工作后就只是插进来放松紧张的神经，即使他生理上就不可能湿。于是他看着巴基，睁大了眼睛，“求你，能用润滑吗，巴基？”

巴基惊讶地挑眉。“我以为你想让我赶紧弄完，”他指出。“不过行吧，要是你想，”巴基找着润滑油挤了点在手指上，“我以为你只想赶紧睡觉……想让我玩你的阴道，我开始怀疑你有没有你说的那么累了。”巴基如此随意地称呼他的后穴为阴道，一阵暖意在史蒂夫身上蔓延。他用力吞咽着。

“就是……你不用……”巴基早先话语里的评判让史蒂夫想扭动着躲起来，为他提起那些而羞耻，“你可以只润滑你自己，就只是……我没湿的话会疼。”史蒂夫试着解释，巴基耸肩，并没认真听史蒂夫让他别用手指背后的心路历程。他的注意力显然转移了，没再瞧史蒂夫一眼，开始抚弄着润滑他的阴茎，并为这感受喘息着。

“对我来说都一样，你选吧。”他喘着气说。史蒂夫没说要是他被允许选择，他现在早睡着了。在用润滑剂和次日非常酸痛能多休息几分钟之间根本没得选。然后毫无预警地，巴基又动了，将他的阴茎推进史蒂夫。史蒂夫讶然地收紧，巴基一只手压着他的臀部让他没法扭开，用另一只手引导着他的性器进入史蒂夫。“别这么难搞。”他说，“像个好妻子那样承受我。”史蒂夫感到他的后穴逐渐被填满，进得很慢，既是他紧张也是巴基没用很多润滑剂。那灼热的摩擦让他感觉那么好，他的阴茎在笼子里疼痛着，紧绷着变硬。他想摸摸巴基或者揉捏自己的胸，但他不能，他得让手臂俯在头顶，在巴基让他别动的地方，不能抵抗也不能参与。只为巴基快乐而让自己被使用着。巴基终于完全进去了，他开始慢慢抽插，让史蒂夫的所有体验与没法拒绝的感受都更强烈。巴基咬着唇，看着他的性器消失在史蒂夫里面。史蒂夫不得不闭上眼把脸压进枕头里才能集中精神保持不动，因为他太爱被干而巴基的阴茎把他填得那么满。他自己的阴茎被拒绝给予任何安慰结合着巴基在他里面的感觉让他浑身战栗，尽管缺少刺激，他的阴茎也已经在滴水了。

“瞧，不错嘛。”巴基在喘息间说，“做得很棒娃娃，让我感觉那么好。你忘了该在我需要你的时候对我好点但我不生气。明天再让你补偿我。”

史蒂夫感到巴基加快了速度，他重重把史蒂夫的臀部压进床垫里，如果他能淤青，第二天那里一定会留下手型的印记。他的身体因巴基的动作在床上滑动，在巴基插进来的时候挤出断续的呼气而巴基毫不在意，只是紧跟着他直到史蒂夫的头撞到床头板，即使如此他也仅是咕哝着把史蒂夫拉回床垫中间然后再次推进。史蒂夫能想到他看起来什么样，在睡裙里全身潮红并汗湿着，为了别让愉悦表现在脸上还为了忍着不叫出声，他一直咬着嘴唇而使它们又红又肿。他的阴茎随着巴基每次插入而推挤着，负担着笼子的重量，整根被前液打湿。他的睡裙在巴基把他拉回床中央后更皱了，正堆在他背下很不舒服，但此时无关紧要，只要不会造成不便巴基什么都不会帮他，史蒂夫只能保持不动。巴基像这样使用着他太性感了，迷失在追求快感中，只把史蒂夫当作一个能湿漉漉地插进阴茎的温暖的洞。史蒂夫再次感激他用了阴茎笼，要是没有这个他早就握着自己的阴茎射得自己满身都是。

巴基的呼吸声变得更重，史蒂夫知道他快到了。他瞧见巴基抬眼看他，就转回脸对着枕头。巴基只是捏了捏他的腰臀看回他用性器插入史蒂夫的地方。随着一声呻吟他深插到底，感受到巴基的阴茎在他身体里勃动，史蒂夫无法自制地向后推着送上自己，然后随着精液的瞬间湿润巴基再次动起来，缓慢地。史蒂夫闭上眼，允许自己在此刻品味这一切。他的阴茎不受影响地沉重地躺在笼子里，因缺少安慰而过热。巴基的阴茎在他身体深处，然后巴基拔出来，冷空气打在他暴露的小洞和屁股上，巴基的精液从体内流出来让他再次颤抖。这是史蒂夫最喜欢的体验之一。

“谢了，宝贝，你可真是个洋娃娃。”他这么说着在史蒂夫屁股上拍了两下，像在一次不错的骑行后拍一匹马。史蒂夫的脸更红了，这动作让他洒出更多精液，他不得不再次忍住呻吟。还有洋娃娃？他该告诉巴基他对一直叫他娃娃的想法，当史蒂夫就只是躺在那儿，承受着，这个爱称是个挺聪明的选择。他会告诉巴基，一等他想起怎么用他的舌头就说。他把手臂放在眼睛上呻吟着。

巴基舒展着，对外界全不关心，他的脊椎轻响着，从枕头上抓过他之前扔在那儿的内裤。等他穿好，他把史蒂夫穿着的睡裙拉下来，覆盖他的全身直到膝盖，然后用手划过史蒂夫的大腿将裙子抹平。那距离太近了简直是折磨，令史蒂夫被忽视的阴茎满怀希望地抽动着，哪怕史蒂夫明知他今天不会被碰触。

“现在都好了，我们可以睡觉了。”巴基躺在史蒂夫身边宣布。他用手臂揽过史蒂夫的肩膀将他拉近，引导着史蒂夫把头靠在他胸前。当他拉过史蒂夫的手让他们十指相扣，史蒂夫意识到这是在有效地困住他，好防止他碰触他自己。他扭动一下，试着在不让阴茎压上巴基大腿的情况下得到一点慰藉，但巴基啧一声抓住他的屁股，把他拉回身边。“现在别闹，甜心，我累了。”他警告道，“把你的手放到我胸前，像这样，闭上眼睛睡觉。”于是史蒂夫试着忽略他肿胀疼痛的阴茎，他臀瓣间的冷湿和屁股上温热的手，他放缓呼吸跟上巴基的频率然后终于沉入睡眠。他小心地不去想明天他将要怎样醒来，打开笼子，笨拙地亲吻巴基感谢今晚，然后让巴基给他吹着射上至少三发。


End file.
